


My Vents, but angsty & sad

by CupidThemself



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Overwatch (Video Game), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Feels, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I did y'all wrong, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oh My God, Rejection, Why Did I Write This?, i did what i did, i'm so sorry!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidThemself/pseuds/CupidThemself
Summary: A gunshot is heard, then another. Shortly, the small area of King's Row is littered with broken glass and bullet casings; and after that.. Silence.The sound of a scream and one final gunshot is heard as finally complete silence surrounds them."Lena's down!"Support had arrived, but it would seem just a second too late. Lucio and Hana would jump out of the ship and rush to try and find their friend."Come on, you're pulling my leg. Who's this?!"Silence. It stays like that as the two try to find Lena, then.."She's gone."The voice is filled with static as the person on the other side tries to mask it, but Angela - who was back at the Overwatch base and watching over the mission - could easily tell who it was.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	My Vents, but angsty & sad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know it's not the best, but I hope you enjoy it!

"Lena, you're just scouting the area. There's no need to rush into anything without calling for backup." Mercy's voice is heard through the com-set in Lena 'Tracer' Oxton's ears. 

"I know, Doc. Don't worry about me, love! Everything's going to be fine! Talon hasn't had activity at all recently, so I don't know why they'd show up here of all places."  
The brit woman would say in a cheerful voice as always.

"Plus, If anything happens Emily will kill me!"  
The tone was still joking and soft when suddenly static fills Angela's ears at such i high volume it causes her to rip the headset off.

On the other side of things, Lena wasn't sure what happened; 'probably just flirting with Fareeha' she'd think to herself. 

There's a beat of silence, which Lena had admittedly found odd as King's Row wasn't usually quiet at this time of the evening. Usually people would be rushing home to dinner with their families.

Lena's blinking around again, seeing if she could find a trace of something. But no.

"Angela, I'm moving into a tunnel that might not have the best reception." She'd call to her partner on the other side of the coms. When Lena didn't get a response, she knew something was up.

She'd turn to go back to the extraction point, but come face-to-face with one of Talons newest recruits.

"Bloody hell. This was just supposed to be a simple mission!" Growing irritated, Lena simply blinks past the recruit and knocks them out before disappearing from what she thought was the sight of others in the area.

Once 'out of Talon's reach' Lena would pull her phone out to try and contact Angela again.

"Now, She's distracted."  
A muffled voice is heard from somewhere, but Lena couldn't hear it from her position.

A gunshot is heard, then another. Shortly, the small area of King's Row is littered with broken glass and bullet casings; and after that.. Silence.

Lena is trying to think of a way to get out of there, but there are too many shooters from all directions.  
"How many bloody snipers does Talon need?!"

The bullets showering down on the hero would continue on for another five minutes, until.. Silence.

"Go check it out!"  
Someone shouts to one of the ground units. The group of three on the ground would circle Lena's position only to find her.. There? Well, they hadn't expected it to be this easy.

"What's wrong with the bitch?"  
One of the goons asks another.

"Shut up, Kyle! Just look at her, it doesn't take a fucking genius to realize she was hit!"  
Two of the goons are bickering as the third finally pushes the two apart and raises a pistol to the Brit's head.

"Any last wishes?"  
A cliché, I know.

"Don't think you'd tell Emily I love her, would ya?"  
'Damn it.. I was going to propose next week. I can't do that from the hospital, can i?' The usually chipper woman would think to herself, not understanding they were actually going to.. Well..

There's the sound of three last gunshots, but it doesn't hit Lena between her eyes. No. Instead, the three goons shot her stomach one at a time.

Finally, there was silence.

"Tracer's down!"  
Someone shouts from above the three goons, letting the snipers finally take their leave. It took roughly five minutes for the snipers to leave when finally:

"You're a nuisance, Lena."  
Amélie Lacroix would say, emerging from one of the rooftops.

"Why couldn't you just take the tip? You were warned not to be here tonight!"  
Lacroix would say before cussing in French.

"Amé.."  
There's a soft wheezing heard where Lena was.  
"Of course it was you."

Through the darkness, you could see the smile of the Brit.  
"Can you tell my Emily that I love her?"  
It's getting darker, Lena's vision fading.

"Non. You can tell her yourself"  
But the two knew Lena wouldn't live past this.

"I.."  
Lena's wheezing grows as the pain slowly starts to fade, the Brit would sigh.  
"I was going to propose to her, Amé-"

Tears fill the eyes of Lena as she coughs, blood slowly gathering up her throat and into her mouth, dripping past her lips.  
"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Lena?"  
Amélie would grow tired of the dramatics, not realizing the intensity of the situation - or not caring.

Finally, the sound of Lena's extraction ship was heard. Amélie would pick up Lena's com-set and sigh before speaking into the mic.  
"Tracer's Down."

Lucio and Hana are the two that were sent to retrieve their friend. Lucio, the chipper DJ shakes his head and lets out a laugh. Lena and her pranks.

"Come on, you're pulling my leg. Who's this?!"  
Silence. It stays like that as the two try to find Lena, then..

"She's gone."  
The voice is filled with static as the person on the other side tries to mask it, but Angela - who was back at the Overwatch base and watching over the mission - could easily tell who it was.

"Lucio, Get in there!"  
Mercy would scream as D.Va rushed out of the ship.

When they got to where Lena was.. It was too late. Amélie was gone and Tracer was dead. She had a smile on her face in her final moments, which only caused more pain for two of Lena's best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, that was.. Yeah. I'm planning on making this a series for anyone who's in that funk and just needs to cry.
> 
> Well, leave comments if you want more!


End file.
